In many industries, such as the telecommunications industry, system testing of a product is an important stage in the product development cycle. System testing verifies whether or not a product complies with requirements established for the operation of the product and, thus, if performed properly, ensures high quality of the product. An execution trace is produced by a product during execution of system testing to capture runtime information associated with system testing. Disadvantageously, however, while execution traces may be valuable sources of information for validating product behavior, thorough analysis of such execution traces is not typically performed due to the enormous effort typically required by system testers to analyze execution traces.